New Dawn of May Amelioration Chronicles V
by jinx1764
Summary: After learning a dark secret about himself, Jareth decides to travel on a journey of self-discovery-without Sarah, meanwhile Sarah faces her own internal self-discovery while he's away. How will this bode for our fave couple?
1. Begins with a First Step

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Begins with a First Step<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jareth watched his beloved Sarah sleep, her body peacefully curled in on itself beneath the silk duvet of his bed. Leisurely he twined the ends of her long, glossy tresses in his fingers as he admired her unrivaled beauty. Loathe to wake her, he delayed the inevitable conclusion of their weekend by stealing snippets of time—just enough to extend his pleasure without overtaxing himself. The overworked queen-of-his-heart...and hopefully soon-to-be-queen-in-truth...required all the additional sleep he might steal for her. In addition to Sarah's rest, he too needed to conserve his strength; an arduous journey lie before him. A small, lop-sided smile graced his lips as he remembered their _conversation _last night regarding said journey.

_"What do you mean you're going away?" she inquired sharply, "For how long?"_

_ "I'm not sure, Sarah." _

_ "How can you not be sure? Don't you have some sort of magical day planner or something?"_

_ "It's not that kind of journey," he explained, vaguely. He purposely kept the details from her, she would only worry. She clenched her fists, her lips thinning._

_ "Excuse me? What kind is it? A spiritual journey? Metaphysical? Day trip? Flight to Never Never Land? What?" _

_ "Sarah, please," he placed his hands to either side of her flushed face and stared intently down, "trust in me without demanding full disclosure this one time." _

_ "But..."_

_ "Please, my love, I would tell all if I could, but I'm not entirely sure where my journey may lead me, or for how long." He kissed her forehead quickly as she huffed. Her eyes narrowed shrewdly._

_ "This is about the whole Source of all Magic thing from two months ago, isn't it?" His attempt at a poker face failed to fool her...miserably. Damn the love of his immortal life for being a bloodsucking fiend of the legal variety. "I'll go with you," she suggested._

_ "NO!" he nearly shouted over her lovely but pushy offer. Withdrawing from his touch, her flinty eyes bored into his._

_ "Oh my God, Jareth, what the hell are you planning?" _

_ "Nothing," he realized Sarah required more to be reassured, "Sarah, I swear," he pulled her reluctant body into a warm embrace and nuzzled the crown of her head with his chin, "the journey is one I've made before. It just would not be safe for you...a mortal. I, however, will be perfectly safe." _

_ "And strangely, I'm not reassured," she replied sarcastically, her voice muffled by his loose shirt. _

_ "Besides, are you not waiting to hear word from your employer regarding a partnership?"_

_ "You really fight dirty, you know that?" _

While he did not enjoy obscuring his full intentions from her, Jareth knew she would never accept his choice otherwise. She could not travel with him, not now, not yet. He did, however, enjoy making up with her and the enthusiastic farewell they shared all night and into the pre-dawn. If his suspicions were correct his destination was more of a when rather than a where, and he might be able return shortly after he left thereby keeping their separation minimal.

"Hey..." Sarah's sleep rusty voice cut through his musings, "how long you been up?" In his distraction he'd forgotten to turn back time another fifteen minutes causing Sarah to finally wake normally. A twinge pierced his heart; her waking brought their parting closer. Gods below, this was more difficult than anticipated. He returned her drowsy smile continuing to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Not long, you're beautiful to admire in the morning," he said, his voice soft. Sarah shifted onto her back keeping her gaze locked with his.

"You're awfully maudlin today."

His brow arched, "I'm always emotional in regards to you, my dear."

"True, but this..." Sarah's admiring eyes racing up and down his lithe body partially covered by the silk cover, "this is a bit much even for you."

"Can I not bask in the gloriousness that is your beauty?" He replied with a great deal of snark.

"See, now that's more like it." She rolled onto her side towards him and snuggled, "You had me worried for a minute, thought maybe a pod person got you." A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest vibrating to hers as Sarah buried her face into the crook of his neck, hiding her eyes. She hated his plan to travel and knew he hid a great deal from her, likely consisting of danger and stupidity. Immortal...sure, but invincible...not something she wanted him to test. Sarah deliberately kept her face tucked into his chest as she considered his plan to leave as soon as she departed Aboveground signaling the official start to her workweek. Days, perhaps weeks, might elapse before she saw him again...when had he become so essential? Unused to sharing her life and happiness with another, Sarah shivered involuntarily.  
>"Are you alright, Precious?" he asked, shifting her from his chest.<p>

"Fine," she lied with a false smile. He chose not to press her; he was far from fine himself.

"I'd better be going." Reluctantly, Sarah withdrew from his bed grabbing a robe hanging on the headboard wrapping it around herself.

"Sarah," he drawled, sat up, and reached for her.

"Don't," she answered sharply while looking over her shoulder, "we've delayed long enough and time to get back to reality." He frowned, lowering his head. Sarah crawled back onto the bed, hugged him, and added in a softer tone.

"Just be careful, Jareth, and hurry home," she told him, "And I want a full report once you return."

He grinned and embraced her tightly, never could fool his clever Sarah, "I expected nothing less, my dear."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Barely gone ten minutes from her home and already she missed him.

_'It's only because you know he's _leaving_ leaving,' _Tutu helpfully supplied, her voice annoyingly cheerful.

"Hey, Tutu," Sarah said without enthusiasm.

_'He'll be back. It's not like you're breaking up.'_

"I know," Sarah replied, entering her bathroom to quickly prep for work, "It feels strange having him leave without me. What if something happens?"

_'What could happen?'_

"I'm not sure, but he's not telling me everything."

_'About being the Source?'_

"Yes," she said, stopping her morning ministrations to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She knew Jareth studied the two memory crystals taken from Rafferty and Doug's minds, but he never shared his discoveries. She hesitated to delve into his privacy on this matter. He would speak of it when he chose and not a second sooner. She respected that. Still, it discomforted her to be left out of the loop on such an important issue, and now he traipsed about the world in search of...what?

_'He'll share in time.' _ Sarah broke her staring contest with the mirror and started combing her hair again.

"I just hope he doesn't wait too long," she replied.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Jareth stood on the balcony of his tallest spire overlooking his kingdom. The wind at this altitude whipped his cape viciously, but he ignored its slapping sting on his legs. Sparing a last pleasant thought of Sarah before focusing fully on his task, Jareth's face hardened and his fists clenched. Manipulating time taxed him, severely, and he avoided this moment for weeks whilst studying the men's memory crystals exhaustively until he could rationalize no further delays. If Sarah knew what he truly plotted she would kill him—gleefully, one-handed, with celebratory cake baking afterwards.

After escorting her home and kissing her senseless, Jareth came immediately to this place. Hoggle knew of his plan and understood his position as temporary protector of the Labyrinth while his king traveled. Hoggle also knew to keep his silence (i.e. - no flapping of his big, fat mouth on pain of dismemberment prior to extended bogging) should Sarah ask too many pertinent questions. Jareth hoped his assumptions regarding his destination proved correct, else his fatigue would be pointless and possibly dangerous.

Pushing the distracting thoughts from his mind, he concentrated on the appropriate spell. His arms rose stretching over his head, his eyes fell closed, and the muscles in his jaw bunched and jumped. The gusting winds increased until they formed a tornado which surrounded him: thrashing and pounding anything loose on Jareth's body. Otherwise still as marble, the Goblin King stood inside the small maelstrom until several minutes later he winked from this time's existence and the winds gradually returned to normal.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Our favorite couple is back! Okay, so this installment's title refers to May DayBeltane/transformation if anyone is**

**curious as to my holiday reference. It's a bit vaguer than usual but as the story unfold it should make**

**more sense. So...if I can get it to work the way I want there should be some interesting back**

**story for Jareth in this one. But not as much J/S so be warned. BUT, there will be good**

**transformation for Sarah as well...we can't forget about her!**

**As always...let me know what you think!**

**Cause I love, love, love to hear**

**for ya'll!**

**:o)  
><strong>


	2. Personal Journeys

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Journeys<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Heat, oppressive heat assaulted Jareth's senses first, followed by an overwhelming dryness. He opened his eyes, to be greeted by a blazing noon day sun, and immediately shaded them with his hands. He remained standing in his original position and scanned his surroundings taking stock of his location. As his sun-blasted eyes adjusted, he noticed and gradually recognized the skyline of a nearby city; nearby being relative in a desert as the sands and heat tended to play tricks on the eyes. Jareth twisted his wrist to teleport the remaining distance and frowned when nothing happened.

"Hmm, seems the trip back exhausted me more than expected," he mumbled aloud.

'_At least you made it within walking distance to Girsu this time_,' his inner voice supplied cheerfully.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me," he replied sarcastically, memories of previous trips back in time and their disastrous outcomes trickling through his mind. "I only hope the distance is shorter than it appears as I as suspect I lack the strength to conjure even a glass of water at the moment."

"_Then you'd better get to walking_."

Jareth sighed heavily and readjusted his clothing before setting off towards the current manifestation of Girsu, sometime during 5000 B.C., located in the Lagash kingdom of ancient Sumer. During the 21st century it was known by Telloh in the country of Iraq and Jareth avoided it as if were poison. But now, in this time, Girsu housed only friends, and friends of friends.

'_It will be good to see Suggur again. I've missed him and his house._'

"As have I," Jareth said wistfully. Too few mortals befriended him with true loyalty throughout his long life, and Suggur and his household proved a rare exception. Once Suggur's mortal life expectancy finally caught him, after being healed through bouts sickness by Jareth, he lost his first and truest friend. A grief he assuaged on occasion by visiting Suggur by tampering with time; each attempt becoming increasing difficult as Jareth created more paradoxes with multiple iterations of his presence. Through his selfish need he manipulated his friend's memories, created illusions, anything to erase or change his previous existence in Suggur's life as Jareth had spend many years living with his friend during the original time period. His friend who also thought him some sort of deity come to life which Jareth discounted as primitive, mortal superstition, until now.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Three days, seven hours, and twenty-seven minutes since Jareth disappeared on his quest, and Sarah wasn't missing him _at all_ she reminded herself as she twirled her mechanical pencil between her thumb and first fingers.

'Nope, not a bit,' she thought. Her first three days back to work passed without incident. She focused her mind to her tasks, ate lunch with her friend Christy—who asked about her chocolate-covered, sexy boyfriend—and everything strode along nicely because she didn't miss his voice, or his lips, or magical messages of love appearing on her desk. Which she always slyly hide, and she acted irritated, but she secretly enjoyed because it broke up the monotony of her office day. And really, what woman wouldn't love for a sexy Goblin King to romance her?

'_You are so busted_,' Tutu said.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Sarah said in her mind, full denial-mode.

'_Pu-leaze! You're a Jareth-addict; don't even try to deny, not to me_.'

'Not now, Tutu, kind of busy.'

'_What? With the pencil baton? I know you're daydreaming about his Royal Hotness.'_

'Tutu!'

"Sarah?"

"Christy?" Sarah jumped in her seat, startled from her reverie at Christy's voice calling her name, and did her best to shake off her mental ponderings.

"Uh...you all right, Sarah? You look a little space cadetish," Christy leaned over Sarah's desk to gain a better view of her eyes causing Sarah to duck her head to avoid inspection.

"Fine, all good, what's up?"

"Yeah," Christy drew the word out, "uh, Mr. Montgomery asked me to come get you, he wants to speak to you in his office."

"Oh, uh, okay," she stammered, trying to regain her equilibrium. Could this be it? The answer she'd been waiting months for regarding the partnership decision? The competition raged fiercely the last year and she knew her work reflected a stellar effort. Still...

"You going to see him sometime this month?" Christy asked, prompting Sarah to snap out of her mind's internal rambling once again. She really needed to stop that.

"Yes," Sarah stood from her chair, "yes, I am. Thanks, Christy." She gave her friend a genuine smile which Christy returned with a quick hug.

"You're going to get it, Sarah. Mr. Montgomery and the rest of the partners are crazy if they give the partnership to anyone else." Christy hugged her again and Sarah couldn't help returning it with interest. She could do this. A law firm partnership: her goal since her graduation from high school. She could face this; success was a good thing, right? So why the sudden fear? She squared and tightened her shoulders, ready to face battle and marched to her boss's office at the opposite end of the hall.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

_'I'd forgotten how much I hate the desert.'_

"Especially without my powers."

'_Yes, exactly. Question: how is it that you're the 'Source of all Magic, but you can deplete your powers through exhaustion? Shouldn't you be a bottomless well or something cause this hiking through the blistering heat during high noon is bloody ridiculous,' _Jareth's conscience questioned with a side helping of snark.

"Well, if I knew that we wouldn't be back in ancient Girsu seeking answers now would we?" Jareth snapped back. The miserable environment making him waspish towards himself because no one presented themselves as a convenient target, not even a stowaway goblin.

_'Excuse me, __**your highness**__; I'm just trying to figure this out logically.' _

"Bloody well stop it, too hot."

His inner voice grumbled for a few minutes before settling down and leaving Jareth to his normal, private thoughts. Girsu's skyline appeared larger and the punishing sun halfway closer to the horizon, so Jareth knew he made considerable progress on foot. With any luck Suggur's door would be meeting his fist sometime after nightfall, still several hours away. Jareth wiped his brow for the hundredth time; he may be immortal but the laws of physicality still applied to his body on the most basic of levels. The Mesopotamian desert made him sweat just as badly as any mortal, and while dehydration wouldn't kill him it most certainly would harm him and make him acutely wretched. And didn't he remember the first time he experienced that little joy as he gradually discovered just how immortal he truly was. Imagine dehydrating over weeks instead of days then remaining on the brink of death without its sweet release. Yes, very fun indeed. His eons old memory drifted back to the day he staggered about lost in this very desert to be found by Suggur as a very young man. Jareth wondered what age his friend might be now as he possessed no notion of the exact year only that the timeframe was correct.

_'I hope Ninbanda is still there,'_ his voice chimed in suddenly. Ninbanda...her name inspired myriad emotions and memories causing a sharp clenching in Jareth's gut. He swallowed thickly. After his success as a man, Suggur took a wife, Ninbanda, who inspired conflicting emotions in Jareth. She welcomed him as her husband's friend and in a manner mothered him as he never before knew; Jareth absorbed her attentions as if he were the surrounding desert. But he was also a man, of sorts, and after a time he found himself tempted by Ninbanda's kindness and beauty and so he left the house of his friend before he might soil that which was given to him freely by Suggur.

_'I miss her, she was good to us,'_ his voice said longingly, still thinking of her.

"She was and I miss her, too." Jareth said wistfully, remembering the time of peace, "But we have Sarah now and she loves us more than Ninbanda was free to do so. And Suggur is a friend first, try to stay focused," Jareth replied, chastising.

_'I know, I know, just remembering.'_

He continuing trudging over sand dunes and spotted the cultivated land at the outskirts of the city growing closer. Soon...soon he could rest. He attempted to conjure again, something small...a glass of water as he considered earlier, and only an empty glass appeared...no water.

_'Well, at least that's an improvement.'_

"Yes, because temptation is such a motivator." Jareth kept walking towards Girsu and dreamt of cool water and fresh dates, friendship and answers.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Montgomery?" Sarah asked after her boss's executive assistant gave her permission to enter his office.

"Ms. Williams! Sarah, please, do come in!" The bulky, older man directed standing from his couch as he motioned with one hand to the seats facing the opposite side. Upon entering Sarah admired the view Mr. Montgomery's large, corner office afforded him of downtown Philadelphia's skyline. God, she loved this office, would do anything to get this office and this view because it spoke to success and achievement. Once her father saw her centered in this background he'd have no choice but to acknowledge her. Her palms itched with anticipation.

"Thank you, Mr. Montgomery," she replied, walking in to take one of the proffered chairs which faced the windows. As she sat the late afternoon sun blinded her momentarily forcing her to fidget with her seat until the angle improvement. Her boss appeared slightly impatient, but said nothing until she resettled herself.

"You've been a valuable member of Montgomery, Lowe, and Scott's legal ground team for several years, Sarah, and you've done exceptional work," he stated firmly, diving right apparently. No alcohol offered, was that a good or bad sign? Or was alcohol offered afterwards as a congratulatory ritual being a good thing and beforehand being bad since it was meant to soothe her and avoid violence? Sarah clenched her teeth to keep from screaming.

"Thank you, sir," she forced herself to smile through the anxiety; he was paying her a compliment afterall.

"We here at, Montgomery, Lowe, and Scott like to reward are exceptional employees..."

And then he waxed on about the various methods his law firm used to reward said employees: how generous said law firm applied themselves to be every year, why that generosity—in addition to an outstanding court record—made them the top law firm in Philly, and several other such grandiose explanations as to the brilliance of Montgomery, Lowe, and Scott for enough length than even Sarah grew bored of staring at the perfect skyline behind her boss.

_'Will he just get on with it already?_' Tutu blurted in Sarah's head, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Which is why we at Montgomery, Lowe, and Scott are quite particular on whom we select to receive a partnership as they must embody and strive for these same goals. Do you understand, Sarah?" he inquired in his droning voice.

"Wh—yes, of course, Mr. Montgomery," Sarah said, quickly recovering her side of the conversation.

"Excellent!" he slapped his knee then extended his hand, "I knew you'd be on board."

"Sir?"

"Welcome to Montgomery, Lowe, and Scott as our newest partner, Ms. Williams," he stood with his hand still extended and broad smile on his face, "Congratulations!"

Sarah stood and mimicked her boss's posture gripping his hand in hers, "Uh-thank you, thank you very much, sir!" she replied, feeling her knees quiver and her stomach flip-flop, wanting nothing more than to tell Jareth the great news.

"How about a celebratory drink?" Mr. Montgomery asked. Apparently, drinks did come afterwards if you win and she accepted wholeheartedly. Right now she really, really needed a shot of strong alcohol bracing her system. Because her second thought following how much she wanted Jareth with her right now was the realization that she would have to face her father to tell him the good news. Maybe she would have several strong drinks.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Night fell hours ago and the chill air of the desert made Jareth shiver, but the cover of darkness cloaked his arrival into Girsu and any odd questions he might deal with as he slowly made his way to Suggur's home in the center of town. After arriving in the city proper and using his slowly returning power to sneak passed the gate guards, he recognized the timeframe as later in Suggur's life and surely Ninbanda would be present. A reality he both dreaded and treasured.

Weaving through the dirt streets, he finally came to the larger complex of Suggur's home. His friend did well for himself having become the High Priest of Girsu in the worship of Ningirsu; a fact Jareth knew he likely would hear about again as Jareth's spell to bring him back also reset his friend's memories. Having spent a great deal of time with Suggur he understood Sumerian well enough and used magic to translate the rest whenever he felt the need.

The front gate to his friend's great home rose ahead and Jareth stumbled the last few steps only to be stopped by two guards. However, as soon as he raised his head, fatigued, to meet their aggressively inquisitive looks they recognized their master's closest, powerful friend, and offered their assistance and entry into the home. The two guards half carried the exhausted, dehydrated Jareth through the main gate, into the out courtyard and cried out for more assistance.

"Aie, aie, Ninurta has returned!" They shouted causing the entire household within earshot to awaken and pour into the elegant courtyard lined in hand painted mosaic tiles with a water fountain in the center.

_'They're calling you that silly name again,'_ Jareth's voice commented; he only nodded as his voice died out long ago with the arid winds. Suggur began calling him Ninurta shortly after he first found him and once Jareth demonstrated his magic by reviving a drowned lamb of Suggur's flock, and the name stuck ever since. After enough time, Jareth gave up trying to correct him since Suggur preferred using the nickname and continued treating him as a friend, but would never explain the meaning. Since Jareth's need for a friend outweighed his need for anything else, he conceded and eventually placed the information at the far back of his memory. Good thing he never forget anything.

"Ninurta, you have returned!" a deep, male voice exclaimed, and Jareth recognized it as Suggur. Jareth raised his head to greet his friend and saw that Suggur was quite old this time, his dark brown skin crinkled by the sun, but his brown eyes still sparkling with mirth and intelligence.

"Suggur," Jareth croaked passed his parched throat.

"Water! Water for Ninurta!" Suggur ordered then waved for his men to assist Jareth to a chair brought close for his needs.

"Yes, Lugal-Suggur," his men replied, maneuvering Jareth until he sat comfortably. Suggur sat in another chair brought next to Jareth and stared worshipfully at him.

"Ninurta, your arrival is most unexpected. Most you always cheat death to find me?" Suggur jested, knowing very well Jareth's constitution. Trying to hold back his chuckle, Jareth coughed instead. A pitcher and glass of water manifested in front of him as by his magic, but held by a young boy servant. Jareth grasped the glass eagerly and gulped the entire contents at once then immediately asked for more.

"Of course, you may have as much as you like, you know this," Suggur waved, his wide, gold rings flashing in the night torchlight, and the servant filled Jareth's glass.

"My apologies for disturbing your household, my friend," Jareth replied once his voice box worked again.

"Nonsense, you are welcome at all hours for any reason."

Jareth studied his old friend, who was now truly grown older, and noticed his usually black hair turned nearly all gray. So close to the end already, perhaps he could extend Suggur's life again while he visited.

"About that, Suggur, I need your help. I've traveled a long distance to ask you about something very important."

"You flatter me, Ninurta," Suggur bowed his head, "What could I know to be of assistance to you?"

"What do you know of the Source of all Magic?" Jareth watched as Suggur's natural tan paled, and he gestured frantically for any servants to leave, and then turned back to Jareth.

"What you ask is not to be heard by lesser ears. Come; we must speak privately." Suggur stood and led a stunned Jareth away from the torchlight of the now deserted courtyard, deeper in the home private areas of the home.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn O'Shea Swan: <strong>LOL, yeah me too. Kidding! I know it's just with all the ancient history research and how I want it to fit it's taking me a bit longer to write this one.

**Lynrinth: **Thanks! Great to have fans, keeps me motivated when my muse isn't so talkative. LOL, if I wrote this story over each holiday I think my fingers would fall off!

**Shenlong Girl: **Good catch, thanks, went back and fixed it...darn spell check won't catch real words improperly used and sometimes the human eyes...well...Yes, I'm familiar with Xanth and at the risk of too much or too little hint...no, he's not. Thanks! Hope it lives up to your expectations. I'm glad you're loving this series, I've got at least several more planned with key scenes I'm itching to write eventually and pre-story notes already started. But I'll spread it out over months so I don't burn out and to keep ya'll in suspense, muahahaha!

**DarkDreamer1982: ***tsk tsk* now that would be telling! You'll just have to read and find out!

**futrCSI1490:** Awesome! Hope it doesn't disappoint, been doing a lot of research to make it realistically fictional.

**MyraValhallah: **Do ya now? Just this installment or the arcing series? Do tell (message privately and I'll tell you if you're right 'o) I just love to hear people's guesses!

**scifgeek10: **Thanks! Jareth's past...should be interesting...even for him. *HINT* Ever go back to visit your childhood and all the things you thought were one way look/sound very different as an adult? Things you remember a certain way are suddenly cast in the new light of adulthood/maturity? Of course, this is only one part of his past as he's very, very old. -ps how the story going?

**Whew, this was hard to write, what with insane schedule and more difficult research for this chap and next chapters.**

**Very important to get specifics absolutely correct in this story as it will effect a lot and I draw from ancient Sumerian history**

**as it is currently known and play with it a bit for this fic.**

**Hope it's been fun so far! Let me know what you think!**

**Cause it makes me happy!**

**:o)  
><strong>


	3. Revelations Galore

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Revelations Galore<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jareth silently followed Suggur through his elegant, if primitive, stucco home while servants cautiously avoided them at a sharp glance from Suggur. Several turns into the darker interior lead them to Suggur's drapery-lined private office, for lack of a better term since Jareth realized men almost 7000 years in the past hardly used offices in the manner of modern mankind.

"Please, be seated my friend," Suggur said waving towards a floor area covered with luxurious pillows and throws, his tone and mannerisms more casual away from prying eyes. "Refreshments arrive shortly."

"Thank you, Suggur," Jareth said, his stomach growling at the mention of food. How long since he last ate? Suggur smiled pleasantly at the sound of his friend's hunger, happy to have anticipated his needs. Jareth gratefully lowered his weary body to the floor pillows, and stretched out leaning on one elbow. Various joints popped on the way down reminding him that while he may be immortal he most certainly was a victim of wear and tear, thousands of years will do that to a person.

"You look weary, Ninurta."

"I am," he admitted to his oldest friend, "it has been an arduous journey to see you again, and I fear I've overtaxed myself." Suggur reclined a few feet away facing Jareth and smiled, nodding benevolently.

"I understand, take your ease in my home while you may. You are always welcome."

"Thank you again, my friend," he answered in a slightly shaky voice, "It is always good to see you." Jareth reached out to grasp his friend's shoulder, the rough cloth of the robes abrading his fingers, "It has been far too long."

"It is always too long when you are away, Ninurta," Suggur replied sincerely, his dark eyes misting.

A discreet knock at the door grabbed Suggur's attention and he bade the servant enter. A young boy carried in a tray of dates, fresh fruits, cheese and yogurt with a pitcher of water and cups. Setting the tray between his master and his guest, the boy prostrated himself then quietly left his master's presence when given permission. Suggur also instructed the boy to keep all others from the room until allowed in by Suggur or Jareth.

Suggur directed Jareth to indulge his appetite which he accepted, rushing to satiate his need. So many questions to ask his friend; he hoped to fine answers here. A short time later, feeling calmer, Jareth licked his fingers and met Suggur's eyes.

"I'm ready to hear what you have to tell me, my friend," he declared, his voice commanding.

Suggur pursed his lips, the aged skin crinkling, and nodded shrewdly, "I have often wondered when you would seek such questions of me."

Tilting his head, Jareth narrowed his eyes, "You've expected this?"

_ 'Well, old boy, isn't that as curious as the cat who ate the canary?'_

_ 'I believe you mean suspicious not curious.'_

_ 'Curious, suspicious...all the same at the present don't you think?' _Jareth's inner voice replied snidely.

'_Shush...he's saying something important!' _

"Of course, you are after all, a powerful deity come to Earth even as you are my friend. It is only right that you should demand what is your due."

"Suggur, I've told you before and still you insist," Jareth shook his head slowly; his heat dulled hair drifting lazily. "I am no god."

_'Back to this old song and dance are we?' _his voice said with a suffering sigh.

"So sure of this are you?" Suggur asked, "And yet you are asking me questions only the gods or their highest priests may comprehend; asking me about the Source. You travel throughout my life, and yet you never age. You have staved off death and disease to me and mine too many times for me to number on both hands." Suggur held up a hand to cease Jareth's protests, "And privately I have seen you do far greater feats and you say you are no god."

"Suggur, I swear to you, I am but a man," Suggur made a strangled, choking sound in objection so Jareth added, "Albeit an unusual and powerful man I'll warrant, but no god."

"But, Ninurta, how do you explain your sign?"

"Excuse me?" Jareth asked flatly, unsure of Suggur's meaning. Suggur politely indicated the infinity-like symbol at the center of Jareth's pendant. Taking a deep breath, Suggur plunged forward with his revelation.

"It is the sign of the Source, also known by my people as the Tablet of Destinies. They were once guarded by Ninurta, the god of the underworld, before he stole them. It is said that Ninurta was caught by his father Enki and punished for his crime."

As he listened to Suggur's straight forward, almost innocent explanation of his belief in his godhead, Jareth's mind stuttered to a sharp halt. None of it sounded right or recognizable, but then Jareth couldn't remember much before Suggur's finding him wandering in the desert; fractures of images, feelings, a vague thought or word, but nothing solid or tangible enough to be real.

"Ninurta!" Suggur's frantic voice called him back to full consciousness, and he shook his head.

"I am well, Suggur, I am well," he assured the frightened man hovering over him, but obviously fearful of touching him. "I don't...I do not remember any of this, are you sure?" Carefully Jareth sat up, allowing the dizziness in his head to subside.

Suggur bowed his head in deference, clashing his hand together as if in prayer and knelt, "I speak only truth, Ninurta," he looked up, "but I have proof."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Karen," Sarah replied as her step-mother answered the phone.

"Sarah! Oh, it's so good to hear from you! It's been too long, Christmas since we've even talked."

"I know, Karen, I'm sorry about that. I know I haven't been home in awhile. But things have been so hectic at work and...uh...well, it's just really difficult for me to get away, you know?"

_'Smooth, Sarah, even I believed that,' _Tutu mocked.

She detested going home. All the tension and fake emotions, rather stress herself out as a workaholic, at least they paid her. She liked Karen, really she did. After her misadventure through the labyrinth, Sarah grew up significantly and her relationship with Karen dramatically improved. Too bad her father remained aloof and detached from anything resembling a real emotion or a father-child relationship.

Usually Sarah returned home for Christmas, but she'd skipped the this year and last because of Jareth, having not quite worked up the courage for the dreaded _introductions_ yet. But Karen knew she dated someone seriously as Sarah vaguely spoke of Jareth to her step-mother, but Karen didn't push—although Sarah practically heard her restrained curiosity over the phone.

"I understand, dear, the life a young, up and coming lawyer is unforgiving. I remember how hard your father worked even after he made partner," her step-mother said agreeably.

"Right, about that, um—is Dad home yet?"

'_Dum-dum-da-dum_...,'Tutu started humming a funeral dirge in Sarah's head. She studiously ignored her and the depressing song.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid not. Working late again, you know how much he likes to keep up appearances as senior partner."

"Yeah, I know. I was just hoping...I thought maybe he'd be home by now," she said, "it is after 8 p.m. on a Friday." Her voice trailed off as she realized she likely hurt Karen's feelings by implying...well, _anything_.

Karen sighed, "He's been staying later and later no matter what I say." Sarah thought she heard a sniff then Karen's voice brightened again, "but he's so successful I can't bother to really complain!"

"_Karen_," Sarah began only to be cut off by her step-mother before she could conduct her annual berating of her father's familial neglect.

"Pish posh, Sarah, you know your father is an excellent provider, has always taken care of us quite well!" she said, defending her husband of over fifteen years.

"And Toby? How does he feel about Dad being such an _excellent_ provider?" Sarah couldn't quite keep the snide tone from her voice. She knew Toby craved his father's attention as much as she did, perhaps more as he needed a male role model.

_'You tell her, Sarah!' _

The line grew silent to the point Sarah feared the connection lost then Karen spoke again, "Toby is growing up just fine. He understands how important his father's career is, how he helps people, and he knows how much Robert misses being at his games and extracurricular activities." Karen proclaimed so smoothly Sarah knew, _positively_, it was a prepared speech intended for interlopers and nosy neighbors. Nice to know she'd fallen in the ranking of the unwashed masses.

"Hmmm, I wonder how he feels about Dad missing dinner and tucking him in at night, too?" she sniped back. Giving her a prepared speech! Ha!

"_Sarah_!" Tutu admonished sharply.

"Sorry, sorry," Sarah added quickly, "look I just called to tell Dad and you guys the good news. I've been made a junior partner at my law firm. So, lots of extra work, but lots of new pay and recognition, too, especially more time in the courtroom from now on."

"Oh, Sarah! That's wonderful news! Made partner and before you're thirty, that's better than your father! What an accomplishment. You're father will be so proud!" Karen waxed extreme while Sarah preened on the opposite end of the phone. Not quite what she envisioned when she first called, but still enjoyable and well worth the effort. Karen sincerely cared and she could hear it in her voice.

_'Well, I should think so! You've only devoted your entire last decade to this!' _Tutu exclaimed.

"Thanks, Karen. So, do you think you could have Dad call me when he gets in, no matter what the hour? I...I really...uh...need to talk to him about this so please don't tell him first, okay?"

"Absolutely, Sarah! I wouldn't dream of stealing your thunder."

"Thanks, Karen, and I really am sorry about earlier. I know Dad means well."

"It's okay, Sarah. Will we be seeing you soon? We'd especially love to meet this new man in your life."

"Umm, maybe, it's going well. I'll let you know."

"You're welcome anytime, you and...And Jareth you said his name was?"

"Yes, Jareth, thanks, and really..._thanks_, Karen. Could you put Toby on? I want to tell him the good news, too."

"Sure, hang on let me get him...TOBY!"

Over the line, Sarah heard the pounding of fifteen year old feet in the background then a muffled scrabbling of the phone being handed off.

"Sarah!" Her little brother's voice exclaimed, cracking from tenor to soprano in excitement. Sarah smiled to herself thinking of how fast he grew. He'd be breaking girl's hearts in no time.

"Toby-bear! Hey, kiddo, how are you?"

"Great, sis, what's up?"

"Well, I finally made partner!"

"_Wow_, that's awesome, Sarah! Does that mean you're going to finally come visit so we can take you out to dinner? Mom says you should always take family out for a nice dinner when something good happens."

"Toby!" Sarah heard Karen scold him light-heartedly from the background.

"What? You say that!" baffled, Toby spoke to his mother and Sarah chuckled while she waited for Toby to come back to their conversation.

"Maybe, kiddo, if I can get away from work, you'll be the first to know."

"Promise?" he pleaded. He loved his big sis, idolized her really; counted the days until she visited.

"Cross my heart," she answered her voice thick with sincerity and a few tears. "I talk to ya later, Toby-bear, I love you."

"Love you, too, Sarah," he said quietly before she heard a click and dial tone. Standing in her living room, Sarah stared at her walls, overcome for several minutes before she hung up her own receiver.

_'Damn that kid is good,' _said Tutu, sniffing faintly.

_ 'I know, makes me want to road trip to see him right now, the manipulative stinker,' _Sarah wiped her nose which happened to be running.

'_Must be spring allergies,' _she thought.

_'Riiiight...and I wear a pink...never mind...you need to see the kid more often before he goes off to college and starts hating your guts. You know you're turning into your father by default, right?'_

_ 'Maybe a congratulatory dinner out with the family is feasible. I mean...it wouldn't kill us, would it?'_

_ 'Probably not...besides, Jareth could always bog them all if it got out of hand.' _

Sarah laughed_, 'I like that idea! Boggings galore!' _Maybe when Jareth returned...God she missed him, over a week and no word from his Royal Pissiness. A fragile, little daydream starring Jareth and her visiting her dysfunctional family and everything going splendidly spun itself in her imagination. Her father hugging her and shaking Jareth's hand as he heartily congratulated them on her success and their engagement...

_'Oh, wow...what did I just dream up?' _

Tutu sniggered, _'Oh, honey...I knew you couldn't resist him forever. His been dropping hints like A-bombs. Dum-dum-da-dum...' _This time Tutu hummed the wedding march and a silly smile stretched Sarah's lips against her wishes and her nose stopped running.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Still on the floor, Jareth sat upright and waited while Suggur fetched from a secured area his proof. What manner of proof did Suggur own? Jareth doubted anything so mundane might reinforce such a fantastical idea of his being a god. He snorted. A god! Ridiculous, absurd! For him to have walked the Earth for thousands of years without theistic knowledge of himself would be...would be...

"Oh, bloody hell," he whispered, deflated...he gulped. What if it _were_ true? It would explain many things he sought to understand, but a..._god_? The sursurrant of the draperies being opened drew Jareth's attention, and he turned as Suggur reentered the room with a large, cloth-wrapped bundle in his arms. Kneeling, Suggur placed the approximately foot by foot item at Jareth's feet then prostrated reverently for several moments and murmured. Impatiently waiting for his friend to complete his prayers, Jareth visually inspected the objected laid before him.

The hand spun cloth appeared well worn, but of high quality with blackish, hand painted symbols and glyphs covering both sides. He could tell because the edges flopped back revealing them. Most of the symbols were the cuneiform of ancient Sumeria which Jareth never bothered to learn, he only understood it conversationally. Other symbols he did not recognize and were obviously more primitive.

After a time Suggur sat up, smiled respectfully and touched the object with one hand.

"Ninurta, I inherited this from my father, and he from his, and will pass it to my son in time. Since knowing you I have added to its wisdom from the knowledge and wealth you have bestowed upon me." Finishing his speech, Suggur carefully pulled back the wrapping to expose a large, thick clay tablet with rows upon rows of neat cruciform writing. And at the top center of the artifact—the very same symbol carved into his own pendant; the pendant always with him, never apart since his first lucid memory in Suggur's house and some foggy memories of the desert before.

"Gods below, the symbol...your work?" He asked, hopeful, in denial, recognizing the tablet as the very one in Rafferty and Doug's memories, only with a bit more writing and tons more wear-thousands of years obviously, but otherwise, the very same.

"No, Ninurta," his friend shook his head slowly, "my father's father said he found this partially written tablet in the same desert you wandered from...the symbol was already imprinted upon it. When I found you so many years ago and first saw your pendant, I knew you must be sent from the gods. Especially because no man could survive as you did, naked and wandering in the desert with only a necklace to wear."

"I what?" Jareth squirmed as the visual formed in his mind.

_'Bloody hell, I don't remember that! That's just...embarrassing!' _His voice interjected hotly.

"Yes, but when you thrived in my house and performed many miracles...then I knew without doubt who you were, Ninurta come to Earth. Come to bless me and watch over me. Have you never wondered why I became High Priest?"

Jareth shrugged then remembered the motion held no meaning for Suggur, "No, I just assumed you were a capable man."

Suggur chuckled, starting to relax, "Ah, you flatter me. I was but a herder when I found you, remember?"

"Yes, of course." The rank stench of desert bred sheep and goats never quite left one's memory.

"But when my people saw how you blessed me they began to follow me as their leader."

"I see. My friendship brought you this position?" An idea began connecting in Jareth's mind. He remembered something about ancient Sumerians believing in personal gods. Apparently, his company in Suggur's life provided a profound impact. An impact which still reverberated to the modern age.

"As a consequence, yes, but I have ever valued your friendship and guidance first. But, Ninurta, I wonder that you have never asked who I am High Priest to, who I worship." Suggur's kind, adoring eyes stared directly into Jareth's. He continued when Jareth refused to ask the very question Suggur so obviously wished to answer. "I am High Priest to Ningirsu, the patron god of our city, Girsu."

"Ah, well then..." relieved Jareth's shouldered relaxed until Suggur spoke again.

"Another name for you, Ninurta...is Ningirsu, our great city is dedicated to you... and the knowledge and friendship you have brought to me and my people," Suggur declared proudly and again prostrated his body before Jareth.

_'You've got to be bloodly well kidding me! All this time, they've been worshiping you as a god? Oh, that's rich, that's bloodly brilliant!' _his conscience blurted sarcastically, but Jareth ignored him as his emotions crested at the thought of his friend worshiping him, believing in him so fiercely. All these eons and he never knew.

"Thank you, Suggur," Jareth bowed his head, while he surmounted his fragile emotions. Because of him his friend became leader of his tribe which, over time grew to the great city Girsu and influenced many important things in the ancient fertile crescent still felt in the 21st century. The power many sought through him his friend received by accident. Fate was a funny thing. Conquering his voice Jareth asked:

"Suggur, what does the tablet say?"

His friend smiled broadly, "Ah! It starts out telling the story of how the god Ninurta stole the Tablet of Destinies and was cast out from the Heavens to suffer amongst the mortals for all eternity."

"And this Tablet of Destinies...tell me more," he requested, determined once and for all to trace his past.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Pendragon: <strong>Yes, it is interesting. He went back approx 7000 years which was heavily implied in the last chapter and more directly answered in the beginning of this chapter. Speculated ancient history of the fertile crescent suggests that human written history first appeared in the Mesopotamian desert by the Sumerians and Akkadians which was cuneiform writing. So yeah...he went back a loooong way.

**NarutoCrazy001: **Awesome, I've spend a lot of time researching and constructing a complex and unusual past for this Jareth and we're just getting into the big revels. About Sarah's dad, well...he's kind of an ass so...who knows. Probably why his first wife left him, lol! Thanks, I'm glad you're willing to be patient for these stories, that's a HUGE compliment! And no forever isn't long at all but I think I can write faster than that.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yeah she is...she has more issues than a magazine stand. About her making partner, consider this: If one's dreams aren't based on one's true heart's desire then can one ever be truly happy/satisfied that one achieved that goal? Dreams should always be one's own dreams not another's and not to make others happy. There's my advice for the day, lol! Thanks, I love Tutu and Jareth's inner voice, always telling the truth.

**futrCSI1490: **Time travel is super fun and YES- the name and places do have meaning and are real! I've obvious tampered with them a bit to fit into my mythology, however, I've tried to keep the original stories as close to their true as possible. Goggle: Ninurta and the Turtle- an ancient Sumerian tale of the the god Ninurta (of the underworld, haha) stealing the Tablet of Destinies, etc Ningirsu was another name for Ninurta and Girsu was the name for Telloh a real city in Iraq. Girsu was dedicated to worshiping Ninurta and Suggur was the High Priest. he was called Lugal-Suggar (Lugal meaning king or high priest in Sumerian). How awesomely cool is that? The Tablet of Destinies gave me the idea for the Source of all Magic, which I'll delve into next chapter. Ever play the game telephone when one person says something into the next person's ear they repeat it around a circle until it comes back to the starting person and it's never the same phrase? How would myth change over 7000 years? hmmmmm...

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, Sarah's the bomb and Jareth still has to suffer...poor fallen Jareth...yes, it will be interesting.

**Anne Oying: **Yep, traveling like the rest of us losers. LOL! Sucks not having his magic! Did I answer many of your questions this chappie? Verdict is still out on Robert.

**I love, love this chapter! So much interesting research which I started a couple months ago and have had my brain basting since then. If you haven't, read futrCSI answer for more detailed info on the names and places. Ancient Sumeria is so fascinating, but then I think most of the ancient world and history in general is fascinating, and science, and biology, etc. Hell, I just like knowing stuff to know it. Sort of a walking encyclopedia except when it comes to music. Can't remember a song title to save my life. I'm always..."Hey, I like that new song I have to remember that title...I go to buy it and der...what was it? Dammit!" That's my husband's job, he's the music guru. So anyhow...**

**Glad everyone is enjoying this new installment and I'm just DYING to know what everyone thinks about Jareth's past so far. Muhahahaha!**

**Please drop me a line!**

**Makka me happy!**

**:o) **


	4. Branching Path

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Branching Path<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Lying back on the floor pillows, Jareth's body relaxed while the frenzied buzzing of his mind contemplated all that Suggur revealed. Suggur expeditiously quit the room after explaining, discussing, and debating the full meaning—according to his perspective—of Ninurta's legend and Jareth's consanguinity to the fallen deity. His leaving better allowed Jareth to fathom the reality of his existence.

'_Or possible reality,' _his ever present voice pointed out.

'_True, while the evidence is compelling, it is no way is conclusive.' _

_ 'Precisely! As much as I like and respect Suggur he is a man at the dawn of humanity's written history. His belief is based on assumptions and suppositions!'_

_ 'But then, how else can we explain me?' _Jareth asked his conscience.

'_Well..._' No ready response for Jareth, his conscience grew silent and Jareth resumed his pondering; when all failed upon challenging the remaining must be the answer, however outlandish. Spending the preponderance of his life walking this world in search of like beings and finding none, Jareth permitted the idea of Suggur's truth to settle weighting it against his beliefs.

Having observed the growth and maturation of humanity, Jareth understood the variety of gods and mystical faiths spread throughout the ages. He witnessed all manner of events named miracles: most hoaxes perpetrated by humans on other humans for power or money or both. However, there were occurrences beyond even his kin and abilities. What did this mean? He could honesty say he believed in some greater power, some supernatural being—or perhaps beings—as one could not live his long years without admitting a certain level of humility in this _very specific_ area. But to subscribed to any one religious theology above all others? Too acknowledge any one god or gods, and now to accept his own possible rank as a divine being wherever it placed him? And what choice did this lead him to next?

This Tablet of Destinies seemed the obvious subsequent step of investigation. If what Suggur said bore any veracity then this Tablet contained enormous power, ruling the Universe variety, and Jareth wondered if the story of its theft by him was true. For whoever possessed and ruled the Tablet became puppet master to all beings: mortal, immortal, and deity alike. And where was it now, back in its rightful place or hidden?

'_Why steal such a dangerous artifact? I care naught for such hazardous power.' _

_ 'Now you don't, but assuming it's true who knows the why and what of who you were before your father, Enki, exiled you to the mortal realm,' _Voice replied, the fact that they held this conversation in a serious fashion within his mind both frightened and amazed Jareth. Too discuss such boggling concepts as truth! Bloody ridiculous!

'_Great, bloody wonderful, are you suggesting that I've been altered in some manner?' _Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, a migraine dancing at the edges of his eyes.

_'It would explain your amnesia prior to wandering in the desert when Suggur discovered you. Surely the sands didn't birth you!' _ Jareth practically heard his inner voice shrug._ 'It would also explain why you didn't connect this information before now.'  
><em>

_'Assuming all this insanity is true.'_

_ 'Yes, assuming.'_

_ 'Why, __**why **__could I not leave be? Why must I always look in the box?' _The laughing in his head sounded borderline maniacal. '_Yes, thank you for enjoying my emotional pain.'_

_ 'Any time, old boy, you're endlessly amusing! I wish Sarah were here,' _Voice stated sullenly, abruptly changing the subject, and visions of his dark-haired beauty instantly replaced the stressors. Sarah...his Sarah, she would know what to do. Should he forget this preposterous concept or pursue a 7000 year old trail of stale crumbs to locate a plausibly non-existent object of power, Sumerian myths not exactly the most credible substantiation. And what if he chose to traipse about on this adventure? Where to begin? How long when he much rather spend time with Sarah. Did it matter, finding this Tablet? And if he did then what? Would it lead it to more questions or to his place or origin, or something else entirely?

"Devil take it, my head hurts," Jareth muttered aloud. Permutations branched off from one another increasing the throb. He certainly didn't feel like a god, he felt like a very, very old, young-looking man having seen and heard one too many incredible things.

"Just once I wish I could selectively forget. Things were infinitely simpler when I knew less."

_'Without doubt.' _A soft scratching at the door attracted his attention; Jareth sat up, and announced the caller entrance. The lovely dark skinned face of Ninbanda peered inside and smiled.

_'Bloody hell,' _he muttered to himself.

'_Ninbanda!' _his voice stated in awe.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Two weeks and still no Jareth, not that fourteen or so days without him was an apocalypse but she missed him, _terribly_; and for once wasn't afraid to admit it. She'd grown used to seeing or hearing him every twenty-four to forty-eight hours, and this bizarre silence deafened her ears as well as her heart. Where had he gone? What did he do? What took him so long? When would he return? What? What? When? She castigated herself with endless, unanswerable questions.

'_Would you stop already? You're giving __**me **__a headache!' _Tutu implored.

"I can't help it!" Sarah poured another glass of chardonnay, a slightly dry label, not too sweet but refreshingly brain-numbing. On her forth glass this evening without dinner to fortify her, she held a sort of partnership-attaining, celebration-for-one party, quasi pre-depression drinking-fest at home as her boyfriend was inconveniently out of town and her usually party companions, Christy and Amanda were occupied. Both stated either personal or familial obligations, but gave verbal congratulations.

"I hate my life." She realized with utter and crystal clear certainty.

'_What? But you've got his prancing hotness!'_

"Not him, you freak of a pink nightmare!" Sarah shouted to the air, sloshing her wine precariously as she stumbled from her kitchen to her couch, "everything else!" Collapsing upon the cushions, she awkwardly hitched her sweatpants up one-handed. They'd slung low on her hips then nearly off as he sat.

'_Oh, right...the life-sucking job which you've slaved over for a decade, the two friends who can't be bothered to be here, and the dysfunctional family you hate dealing with, that life?'_

"Yep!" She said, popping her 'p' then chugging from her glass before yelping and dropping the stemware when something touched her lower leg. Her carpet rapidly absorbed the remaining pale fluid.

"Awesssome..." Sarah slurred watching the last of her medicinal alcohol disappear. Then she noticed what startled her. "Ssskittle?"

"Queenie sad?" the little, fuzzy headed goblin asked, his eyes big and soulful. Leaned too far forward Sarah's head swam, and she slid off the couch her butt plopping on the floor next to the goblin.

"Yeah...I am," she said, pouting, her lower lip sticking out reminding her if Jareth were here he'd not only tease her happy but kiss her puffed-out lip.

"Skittle help Queenie." Being a faithful goblin, Skittle cozied up to Sarah until she tossed her arm around the horridly cute monster, his hair tickling her face as she snuggled down.

"Thanks, buddy. It sucks being alone. I used to hate but made myself get used to it." She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She'd need tissues soon unless she used her t-shirt, hmmm...the usually disgusting thought appealed to her presently since Skittle's warm little body felt so comfortable under her arm and nestled to her side. Felt good to be loved, accepted; she gotten spoiled by Jareth's devotion and suffered withdrawal.

"Queenie never lonely, Skittle here!" he proclaimed, patting her leg. "Kingy say Skittle watch over Queenie."

"He _did_?" she squeaked, jeez, now her eyes watered, too. "I miss him, Skittle. When's he coming home?"

Skittle shrugged, "Skittle no know, only Hoggle know."

"Hoggle!"

'_Hoggle!' _Tutu echoed in a growl.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Ninbanda, it is good to see you again. Does Suggur know you're here?" Jareth asked, standing to greet his friend's wife who held her beauty well into middle age.

"Ninurta," she smiled, closing the door behind her, her dark eyes sparkling in the light of the oil lamps, "of course he knows. He sent me to comfort you."

"Ah, well, how kind of him."

'_This can only end badly,'_ Jareth thought seeing an odd glint in her eyes not there in the preceding visit.

_'She won't!' _his voice blurted, _'she never pushed before!'_

'_I never acknowledged my possible lineage before.'_

_ 'You think?'_

_ 'Gods below, I hope not but I don't wish to find out!'_

Ninbanda swaggered the short distance from the door, her robes swishing, and Jareth observed with narrowed, suspicious eyes, his body taut. All his experience with women cried that his friend's wife plotted his seduction whether by her choice or Suggur's arrangement...

_'Does it matter?'_

_ 'Not one whit, I'm not bloody well sleeping with Ninbanda for too many reasons to count!' _Jareth announced to his conscience knowing full well his choice might be different had Ninbanda approached him during his original time in their house thousands of years ago. Apparently, once a god knew of his theistic roots all moralistic boundaries evaporated, at least for mortals and probably most _gods_.

"Ninurta, you are nervous," Ninbanda touched his arm lightly, Jareth jumped, "please sit and allow me to relax you."

"Ah...ah...really, I'm good, Ninbanda, right as rain I am," he babbled backing from her slow approach, his heel catching on the edge of a rug, tripping him, and he fell to his back. The air knocked from his lungs, Jareth lie momentarily stunned and watched Ninbanda kneel next to him.

"Please, Ninurta, I wish to do this for you." Her hands rubbed his chest while she smiled softly, gracefully, and for a few seconds the peace captured him.

"No, no...I can't, really, it's not you, it's me," he heard his modern speak bubble forth and wanted to laugh if it weren't so pathetic. He, a possible god, reduced to a prattling git by a beautiful woman touching him.

'_How is that any different from your usual M.O.?' _Voice asked.

_'Oh, shut up and help me get out of this!'_

_ 'If I shut up I can't offer any useful...'_

_ 'You know what I mean!' _Her hands reached for his shirt's fastenings while he gently restrained her wrists.

_ 'Have you tried your power lately? Perhaps you're back to full strength.'_

_ 'But is hasn't been a full day.' _She leaned down, her lips questing for his as he veered his head sharply away.

_ 'Blast and...Remember, Jareth, time moves differently while you're manipulating it, duh! I swear if you're really a god then I'm Shirley Temple!'_

_ 'Right...little distracted here!' _Jareth risked closing his eyes keeping Ninbanda's wrists firmly entrapped within his grip while he ignored her wheedling protests. There, yes, his power returned! During all the excitement he hadn't felt it or thought to search. Not every day one learns one's a god!

Not wishing to travel back in Ninbanda's company, Jareth first dematerialized using a normal teleportation spell reappearing in the desert at the outskirts of Girsu sometime after nightfall.

"Entirely too close, what the devil was Suggur thinking offering me Ninbanda?"

'_You're asking me about the thought processes of an ancient Sumerian? Maybe he just wanted you to feel good.'_

Shaking his head in frustration, Jareth inspected his immediate area. Burning torches traced the stone parapets of the city, and knew this might be the last he saw of Girsu; definitely the last of his friend. He couldn't risk tampering with Suggur's memories or his timeline further.

"Goodbye forever, my friend," Jareth declared to Girsu as a whole wishing he dared returning to Suggur's home, knowing he could not.

_'Let's go home, Sarah's waiting. We'll deal with the rest of this another time,' _Voice said, giving good advice.

"Agreed." Focusing his magic, Jareth repeated his actions while reversing the mechanics of the spell returning him to the 21st century, sand devils kicked up from the winds of his wake.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Hoggle, I need you!" Sarah called into her childhood vanity mirror usually kept hidden in a box underneath her bed. She rarely used it since having Jareth in her life as she usually saw her friends while she visited. Hoggle's worn face shimmered inside the glass.

"Sarah! I hasn't heard from you like this in ages!" he said, surprised and smiling, the throne room framed behind him.

"Hoggle, how are you?"

"I'ms fine, Sarah," he peered closer from his side of the mirror, his large eyes pinching, "but yous look like you been crying, yous okay, Sarah?"

"Oh," she sobbed once and Skittle patted her leg again outside of Hoggle's view, "no, I'm not. I miss him, Hoggle. I miss him so much!"

"Oh...Jareth yous mean." His head dipped and if Sarah had paid attention she would've seen his chin waver.

"Yes, he's never been away this long, and I...oh...Hoggle, I finally made partner and I can't even tell him!"

"Yous did? That's great, Sarah!" She smiled, her tears brightening.

"Thanks," she said realizing how selfish she sounded, "I'm sorry, Hoggle, I should've called you sooner to tell you personally. I just got distracted and..."

"It's okay, I understand." He shrugged.

"No, it's not. I haven't been a very good friend to you, or a sister to Toby, or...or..."

"Sarah, it's not that bad, really," he said.

"Oh, yes, Hoggle," now she cried in earnest, tears free flowing, hands covering her face, "where is he? When will he be home?"

"Nows none of that," he touched the glass separating them, "he'll be back soon, I knows it. Then yous feel all better."

"Where he go?"

"Oh, well now...I-er...nows, Sarah," Hoggle verbally backpedaled.

"Hoggle?" Sarah straightened up her tears slowing, "what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, see...not like he made me promise not to say!"

"_Hoggle!_" A dazzling light burst behind the little man followed by a maelstrom tossing loose chickens and goblins. Simultaneously Sarah leapt forward pressing her hands to the glass and hooding her eyes for protection from the blinding glare haloing Hoggle, who shielded himself from low flying fowl.

"What the...?" Hoggle exclaimed. Skittle hopped onto Sarah's bed in order to peer into the mirror then started jumping animatedly.

"KIngy back! Kingy back!" As the light diminished and receded, a Jareth-shaped figure emerged; at first standing before crumpling and languishing to the stone floor.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried slapping her hand on her mirror, "Hoggle, Hoggle, bring me through, hurry!"

"Oh, brother, Jareth'll have my head for this..." Hoggle concentrated for a moment then reached through the mirror to Sarah's waiting hand to tug her effortlessly through. The dwarf and the lawyer ran to the Goblin King's side where he lay motionless.

"Jareth, Oh God," Sarah turned him to his back quickly checking his breathing and pulse, both present she relaxed...but only. "Jareth, my love, wake up." She kissed his forehead trailing down to his lips while Hoggle, a few fee away, snuffled his feet and coughed while studying the flagstone. Fluttering, Jareth's eyelids opened.

"Sarah, thank God!" he exclaimed in a raspy voice, the irony only occurring to him later, but for the present he gave thanks to whatever force, deity, or power permitted her love of him. He raised his hand to her face and she placed her hand over his, trapping it against her cheek. He looked tired, haggard even. Leaning down she rested her head to his chest and sighed.

"You're home," she said, her voice full of contentment.

"I am," he repeated, his other hand embracing tightly to him. "I missed you, my love."

"I missed you, too. We have a lot to talk about," she declared brightly and Jareth felt only assurance in her tone. He smiled as she turned her happy face towards his.

"That we do, but not now, rest first."

"No, not now," she agreed pleased just to feel his flesh to hers. He was real and he was home.

**TBC in**

**"Days of Independence"  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn O'Shea Swan: <strong>Yeah, crazy huh? I got to think how far I could go with this and have been plotting this for awhile now. I figured it would be a lot to take in.

**Anne Oying: **Basically, but as I hinted here there's more to the story of Ninurta. What exactly happened to him when/after he stole the Tablet? Sarah's got her own plot as well which I'm continuing to explore as a parallel plotline and it does help lightened it. Thanks!

**Shenlong Girl: **Lots of conversations! Makes it difficult to read, I know but more efficient and believable to the story line. He's got to interact with Suggur to get this info. And it's not so much about bragging rights. The question is: why does Sarah really want to become a partner? A lawyer? Is that her dream or her father's? Is that what she thinks he wants her to be or what she thinks she needs to have a relationship with him, to be accepted? All questions to answered next installment!

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in with me for this installment, I know it was heavy duty on the thinking, lol! I especially want to thank Autumn, Anne, and Shenlong for reviewing this the last intense chapter. I got TONS of hits for it but low reviews...I think it let most everyone stunned and speechless. I just don't know if that's good or bad. *shrugs* oh well. I will continue to write what I write regardless. **

**My plan is to have the next installment out in July (could you guess from the title) and this time were dealing more with Sarah rather than Jareth but J/S are together and it will pick up immediately were this one leaves off. I was going to make a fifth chap to this but it flowed better into the next installment...so SORRY for the cliffie!**

**You know I love to hear from ya! Even if you're not sure what to say,**

**Please Review **

**they make me happy!**

**:o)  
><strong>

**Anne Oying: **LOL, basically, yeah. But as I hinted at in this installment.


	5. sequel update

**Sequel to 'New Dawn of May' Ameol V Published**

**'Days of Independence' Ameol VI  
><strong>

**go to my profile page for the link **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
